True
by Linwe Elendil
Summary: Luke's feelings for Mara grow as she trains at Yavin 4. Includes parts of Vision of the Future from Luke's pov. All set to the song True by Ryan Cabrera.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, "True", or the Timothy Zahn stuff in here. As a matter of fact, I don't seem to own much of anything! I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on: I'm on my lunch break at work. I know, don't tell me. I'm pathetic.

Okay, so this is my first attempt at a songfic! I needed some inspiration for my other story "Nightmares", and while listening to "True" by Ryan Cabrera this idea hit me – hard! After nursing the bruise on my head, I thought I'd give it a try. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

_I won't talk, I won't breathe,  
I won't move till you finally see that you belong with me._

Luke watched from the top of the temple as the _Jade's Fire_ expertly touched down on the landing pad below. He felt his student's excitement at the arrival of a visitor, and paused his lesson to let them observe. Luke couldn't hide his own enthusiasm as the ramp descended and Mara Jade came into view. Her simple flight suit hugged her figure as her braided hair caught the sun. For a moment, Luke longed to see it blowing freely in the breeze, then blinked to clear his thoughts, hoping she hadn't noticed.

Tionne greeted Mara and began to guide her toward the guest rooms. Since it was never clear when Mara would be coming back, they had yet to set up permanent quarters for her. Mara, sensing the Jedi Master near, turned her gaze up to glance at Luke, and he detected a strange fluttering in his stomach as her intense green eyes met his.

_You might think I don't look, but deep inside the corner of my mind,  
I'm attached to you._

He observed her during lightsaber training. She and Kyp were evenly matched, though she was not yet a Jedi, but there was no doubt Mara could become a powerful one if she committed herself. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she parried, and Luke found himself mesmerized as he watched her. The fight became rhythmic, and it could be seen by her moves that Mara was a good dancer. Luke suddenly wished he could take her in his arms and find out. Luckily, Mara was too busy sparring to pick up on his impulse.

_I'm weak, it's true._  
'_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer.  
Do you want me to?_  
'_Cause my heart keeps falling faster._

Later that night, Luke sat in his sparse quarters and tried to meditate, failing each time he sensed Mara's Force-presence. She burned like the sun, making it impossible for him to concentrate as visions of her crowded his mind. Most paths of her future were clouded, but one sprang to the foreground. He saw them together. Mara was dressed in a beautiful white gown, and as he leaned in to kiss her, Luke was pulled back to the present. Certain it was just a dream, he shook his head, attempting in vain to get back on track.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that's true.  
So I will not hide, it's time to try anything to be with you.  
All my life I've waited.  
This is true._

All of his relationships had failed: ended in disaster. Dare he hope for another chance? He felt that things might be different with Mara. Maybe he could trust himself to fall in love again. And just maybe, old scars would begin to heal. But could she ever love him?

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room,  
I'm afraid to move._

It was just supposed to be a casual dinner. Mara didn't know many of the students here, and had told Luke she felt uncomfortable eating with them, as she had a hard time making idle conversation. So he did the only logical thing and asked Mara if she wouldn't like to have dinner with him instead. He was shocked when she agreed, and now he had just one hour to cook something passable!

Once the simple meal was on the table, and the furniture unnecessarily dusted, Luke took stock of himself. Hair a little mussed, but easily fixed. Glancing at his black Jedi tunic, he decided to try something different since Mara always chided him for his wardrobe. Just as he was doing up the last button of his shirt, the door chimed.

_I'm weak, it's true.  
I'm just scared to know the ending.  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

"Right on time." Luke said as she swept in.

"Have you ever known me to be late?" The green of her clothing brought out the humorous sparkle in her eyes, though her face remained impassive.

Luke shook his head and gestured to the table. "Never." They sat and silently began dishing up their food. Taking a bite, Luke noticed a slight smile from Mara. "What?"

It looked as if she were trying not to laugh. "Nice shirt," she finally said. "Brown is slightly akin to black, but at least it's a step in the right direction." She favored him with her full smile now, and he choked from the shock.

Taking a sip of water, he laughed. "Not much to choose from."

"I'll have to have a chat with Leia and see if she can fix that." The rest of the meal passed in relative ease. They spoke about her shipping company; the possible plans to dissolve it, and what that would mean for her. Luke hinted that she should come back to Yavin 4 and finish her training, but as usual, she dodged the suggestion. All too soon, the dishes were empty and he was showing her to the door.

"I have to leave in two days," she said abruptly. "Karrde needs me for an assignment. Sorry."

Luke nodded his understanding, and extended an open invitation for dinner. After setting one up for the same time the next night, Mara left and Luke collapsed on the couch, exhausted. He felt so awkward around her, but wasn't intimidated the way other people were. He was simply afraid of falling in love.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that's true.  
So I will not hide, it's time to try anything to be with you.  
All my life I've waited.  
This is true._

He'd had another vision of Mara, but this time it didn't seem to include a happy ending. Afraid she might die, he'd gone to save her, only to watch as she was shot. Once putting her in a healing trance, he set to work on the hole in her shoulder – determined that she not be scarred by the incident. His concentration was surrendered to the Force, leaving little time to ponder the soft kiss he had given her, or the words, "beloved companion" muttered by Child Of Winds.

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you.  
The way that's true._

The sentinel droids continued their barrage as he and Mara fought back to back. They stood rooted in place – literally – trapped by the tangled green cords at their feet, as Luke tried desperately to come up with some kind of plan. He stretched out with the Force to ask Mara if she had any ideas, and his mind froze, though his arms continued to parry incoming blaster bolts. He realized with a shock that Mara's mental barriers were gone: completely obliterated. He saw her private pain, thoughts, and dreams. Instantly, he knew everything about her, and Luke smiled as he realized how much he loved this woman. They became extensions of each other as they battled, and Luke couldn't imagine a life without her now. It struck him as poetic that despite his cavalier attempts to distance himself, he was now preparing to propose to Mara Jade, the woman who had once sworn to kill him. If only they could survive the next few minutes.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that's true.  
So I will not hide, it's time to try anything to be with you.  
All my life I've waited…_

The wedding guests were gone: the band had finished for the night. But Luke and Mara held each other close on the empty dance floor, swaying to music that only they could hear.

_This is true._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading! I encourage you (if you haven't already) to listen to "True" by Ryan Cabrera. It's a great song that I feel really embodies Luke's feelings for Mara. Or maybe I'm just a crazy Star Wars fan!

Oh, and, um… reviews! Pretty please!

I had ideas for a few more songfics, but wanted to wait and see if anyone thought this was good. Don't worry, I'm not pulling an, "I won't post again until everyone tells me how much they love me." I will post the next one as soon as it's written, but just wanted to know what y'all think!


End file.
